Swamp of Secrets
The Swamp of Secrets was the mysterious swamp which covered the floor of Karda Nui during the period of time after the Great Cataclysm and before the re-awakening of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History .]] The Swamp of Secrets was created as a result of the Great Cataclysm. When Voya Nui broke off the Southern Continent, it produced a hole in Karda Nui's roof and the Dome of the Southern Continent. As a result, large quantities of sea water containing Pit Mutagen fell through the holes, creating a waterfall and flooding the core, thus turning the floor of it into a giant swamp. The Av-Matoran living in Karda Nui harvested Lightvines and other plant materials in the swamp to use in the construction of their Stalactite Villages. When the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded Karda Nui, three of the Makuta went down to the swamp. Once the Mistika Makuta landed in the waters, they were mutated by the mutagen and locked in their insect-like forms. They then set up a camp base which became their headquarters. When the Toa Nuva arrived, Tahu, Gali, and Onua traveled down to the swamp to acquire the Ignika, not knowing that it had created a body of its' own and joined the other Toa in the sky. After a series of small battles, in which the Toa recovered three Keystones, the Phantoka arrived in the swamp, joined their partners, and the Toa Nuva and Makuta launched a final battle. Vezon briefly appeared at the swamp after being fused to a Kanohi Olmak. During the awakening of the Great Spirit Robot, the swamp was incinerated by the Energy Storms. As all the Makuta were present there, they were also destroyed because they could not get out in time. Landscape Pit Mutagen was present in these waters, mutating anything which came into contact with it for any substantial duration of time. Energy that was also present in the waters of the swamp caused it to emit light and heat to Karda Nui. When the waterfall was still active, the waters shaped the Stalactite Villages above and rocks occasionally broke off and fell into the swamp. The swamp was surrounded by mist and fog. The water of the swamp was hot, and, in some areas, boiling due to the energies of Karda Nui. Other areas in the swamp glowed as a result of exposure to this same energy. Inhabitants in the Swamp of Secrets]] Rahi The swamp was a habitat for several Rahi. The species and origin of these Rahi are unspecified, though most originated from the Southern Continent, having fallen through the hole in Karda Nui's roof. These Rahi included Nui-Kopen and Swamp Stalkers. The Makuta also brought a few Rahi that they had created, like the Niazesk. Bacteria There were tiny bacteria similar to Protodites also living in the swamp. Appearances .]] *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (First Appearance) *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mistika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mistika: Swamp of Secrets'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''News Report Animations'' See Also *Gallery:Karda Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Continents Category:Southern Continent